dandelion
by charbrose
Summary: one chapter was closing for her, but the next chapter was going to be brighter than ever, for both of them [brie bella/roman reigns, baby fic]
_a/n: i haven't written anything in forever, and it's not for a lack of trying, it's just that everything i've written – or tried to write – i hated and just stopped. i'm sick of stopping and staring, so i'm just going with this. alanna aka brieshippie on twitter inspired this. the title is from a crayola crayon._

* * *

 **~*~dandelion~*~**

 **pairing: roman reigns/brie bella**

 **summary: one chapter was closing for her, but the next chapter was going to be brighter than ever, for both of them**

 **rating: t**

* * *

Her own match hadn't turned out quite the way she wanted. There was no butterfly around her waist, like she hoped there would be, but she didn't feel as sad as she thought she would. She gave it her all, gave Charlotte a fight she knew the blonde hadn't been expecting and she was _so_ close, but as she watched Roman point to the Wrestlemania sign, none of that mattered.

She felt lighter than ever, not weighed down and heavy like she expected, and without giving it a second thought, she sprinted from the backstage area and down the ramp.

Launching herself at her husband, who easily caught her, she didn't feel like the loser she knew everyone was painting her out to be.

"You did it." She murmured against his lush lips, cupping the chiseled edge of his jaw. "This time," Determination in every syllable. "You'll finish what you started. You'll be walking out of Dallas as The Champ."

"You should be out here as..." With insistent and heady lips, she cut him off. As his lips started to move against hers with the same fervor, _everything_ else fell away. If you had asked, she would have told you they were alone in the middle of the ring, no crowd, no announcers, no cameras. Just them. Which is how it always felt whenever their lips met; even if they weren't alone.

"I don't _need_ to be Diva's Champion," Breathless after they pull away, foreheads pressed together. "I just need you. I won't lie, I'm disappointed. I wish I could have gotten it back for Nikki, for Foxy..." Fingers tracing the lushness of his lips, then sliding down so her whole palm is pressed against his heart. "For you, too and JoJo, but it's not the be all and end all. That's my family and my friends. The Bella Army. Any and every one who has ever supported me along this journey to be here. But mostly what I need..." Barely above a whisper. "Is you and to be the mother of your children. I'm ready, Roman, to leave this all behind and be a Mom."

* * *

Obviously, the middle of the ring after a Paperview in front of thousands of people wasn't the time to discuss something as monumental as starting a family. The quiet of their hotel room, however, was the time to discuss what she had revealed.

"For someone who told me they want a football team of kids, you've been _awfully_ quiet."

Roman shook his head as a quiet sigh passed his lush lips. With a jerk of his head and a pat of the bead spread, he beckoned the brunette to come to him. A groan escaped as he watched her saunter toward him, slim hips swaying invitingly and he had to bite his lip as she crawled her way up the length of his frame, until they were nose to nose; her familiar scent of vanilla surrounding him.

Like always, since the first time he saw her, Brie looked too good to be true. He didn't know how he was supposed to concentrate on such an important discussion if she was going to be wearing scraps of lace. Lace that was the same almond shade as her skin, giving the lustful illusion that she was actually naked.

"Ro..." Only the first two letters of his name were able to fall from her perfect cherry lips before he drew them into a sensual kiss, their tongues tangling almost instantly.

"Were you serious about how you're ready to leave everything behind and be a Mom?"

Those grey eyes, the ones that could stare straight into her heart and always made her feel like she was baring her soul, pierced her and only the truth could come out. "I've never been more serious about anything. I know it seems like I'm making a rash decision and things didn't go my way tonight, so I understand why you want to know if I'm sure, but I am. I know you can see it in my eyes. I know I'm looking at you like I did when you asked me to marry you and when I said I do. My heart's right there for you to see. I don't want to be Diva's Champion. I want to be a Mom."

* * *

 _so won't you just please take my hand/take my whole life too/cause i can't help falling in love with you_

"No better time than now to start trying then, is there?" An almost predatory growl escapes the broadness of his impressive chest and Brie shivers.

Everything's a blur after those words. All she knows is the sound of her panties tearing. The heady moan that comes from him digging his fingers into her thighs as he spread her legs, eating her out until she screamed.

It slowed down after that. Every move was smooth and soft, those hands treating her like the most precious gem, as he flipped her over onto her stomach and slid himself to the hilt.

They were more connected than they'd ever been. No barriers, figurative and literal, between them.

* * *

Brie bites her lip nervously as she approaches Nikki. She knows her sister will be nothing but supportive, but her decision to retire and start a family doesn't just affect her, it affects Nikki as well. Nikki who is trying to come back after her neck surgery, and they _are_ The Bella Twins, after all. Which they will always be, even after she hangs up her boots for good. And right now she has to remind herself of that fact because she is nervous about telling her sister this, that she'll be retiring after Wrestlemania.

A pang of sadness washes over her, but it's quickly replaced with the shining, shimmering warmth of imagining a baby. A baby with grey eyes that mirror Roman's. A baby with that same blinding smile. A baby so small, nestled inside those massive arms of his, but so protected and loved.

"Roman and I are going to start a family," The words spilling as she slides into the seat opposite her twin at the little organic cafe` in Pensacola where they agreed to meet. "I know you're trying to come back and I fully support you, how could I not? But this..."

"Ugh, Brianna," Nikki rolls her eyes. "Shut up. I get it. It's not like I didn't know this would be happening soon. I mean, you're not getting any younger." A playful giggle and then as Brie's lips turn down into a frown and her eyebrows crease, "Frowning gives you wrinkles, old lady, so you should turn it upside down. Anyway, like, I said this isn't breaking news; you and Superman wanting to have, like, a million super babies."

" _Super babies_?" Brie deadpanned, rolling her eyes.

"Like you don't want a ton of little Romeos running around."

"Because you wouldn't want a bunch of tiny lunatics."

"Um, no thanks. I like _big_ lunatics. They're way more fun. Besides, why wouldn't I want a mini-me? Can you imagine? Matching outfits. Selfies. A little leather jacket for her. But that's, like, forever from now. Right now Dean and I like _practicing_ way too much."

"Ew." Brie wrinkled her nose as she gagged. "ANYWAY... I know you're still waiting on the results of your MRI and everything, but um... After everything that happened at Fastlane, when I was watching Roman out there and win the match and he was pointing at the Wrestlemania sign, it all hit me; I want to do this _now_. I don't want to wait any more. I'm ready to be a Mom now. We, um, started," Her cheeks flush rose. "Trying that night. I'm off the pill..."

Nikki bites her lip, twisting the flesh between her teeth. She knows what the MRIs have said. She knows her future looks more bleak than bright, and this feels like another nail in the proverbial coffin of her career, Brie retiring. Because what is Nikki Bella without Brie Bella? They are the _Bella Twins_ , after all. Emphasis on Twins.

But there's Brie staring across from her with these big chocolate eyes. They're shimmering with the dream of babies and she won't be the one to take that away from her. She would be the most amazing Mom and obviously Roman is already an amazing Dad to JoJo, and they both deserve this; to have their dream of having a family come true.

Reaching for her twin's hand, she gives the familiar slender curve of a squeeze. "You'll be the most amazing Mom, Brianna."

* * *

"The Pre-Show? Are you serious? I feel like, as The Authority," Roman's plush lips curl into a smirk, referencing what he told Stephanie in the ring earlier. "I have the power to add you guys to the main card, and I should. You deserve better than the damn pre-show for your last match."

"The other girls deserve that, to be featured as part of the main card. It doesn't matter to me, as long as I put Lana in her place. She thinks after two Bella Busters, that she can come into the ring and act like she can wrestle? Please." Brie scoffs, shaking her head. "I'm going out on top and then you'll get the Championship back, and it's going to be perfect."

"Then..."

"Then," Brie murmurs, clutching tight to the front of his tank top as she rises on her toes, their lips centimeters away. "We'll celebrate," Breathless and full of lusty promise.

"You better not be writing a check that cute ass can't catch," A low husky rumble from deep in his broad chest. "Brianna Monique Reigns. Don't think I ain't comin' to collect once I get _my_ Championship back."

"Ro..." Heady as his large palm gropes the tight curve of her ass, and then their lips crash against each other.

* * *

There was nothing like _this_ being lifted onto the shoulders of Paige and Nattie with Foxy and Eva flanking the other two. She hit a vicious spear on Naomi and then finished her with a Samoan Drop before getting the pin and picking up the win. She felt like her face was going to split in half, she was smiling so big.

Then it came through the speakers, _you can look but you can't touch_ , and there was Nikki coming down the ramp; a skip in her step, dressed in her gear, smiling from ear to ear. Her signature snapback was covering her beautiful, flowing curls and while the neck brace was strapped to her neck, she looked as gorgeous as ever.

Tears came to Brie's eyes as she hopped from her perch and embraced Nikki as tightly as she ever had.

"You did it," Nikki murmured, clutching tight to Brie's shoulders and pressing a kiss to her cheek. "You did it. You got the win and paid tribute to your man while doing it. Way to go out on top."

"I'm going to miss this so much." Brie confessed, sobs seeping into her voice. "But I'm so ready for the next chapter and to be a Mom."

She and Nikki are backstage, she's still trying to control the tears, her mascara is starting to run and of course there's someone suddenly appearing with a mic and it's thrust into her face. Through the blurriness, Brie realizes it's Renee and there's a hiccup as she pulls the platinum blonde into a hug, arms shaking as they lock around the familiar shape of slim shoulders.

"Breezy..." Warm and affectionate and there's a mix between a hiccup and a giggle as the brunette pulls away.

Swiping at her eyes, she can't resist, putting on a fake smile and bouncing in place as she raises her voice to a shrill pitch, "It's me Renee Young and I'm just so happy and peppy..."

It's a good thing the cameras are far enough away when Renee barks out a laugh and there's a _"fuck you, bitch,"_ underneath and there's more hugging just as the cameras are nearly a foot away and they pull back, not without Renee pinching her side and there's a subtle flick of the middle finger from Brie before they focus; Nikki snickering in the background.

When Renee brings up everything, all the emotions come flooding back and there are tears and she's wiping running mascara away again.

"Since Nikki's been injured and Roman's been struggling to regain the championship the McMahon's stole from him, _everything_ I've done is for both of them. Everything I did in that ring, I wanted the WWE universe to not forget my sister and to remember the champion that my husband was and will be again. They're so special, each in their own way, and they mean so much to me... I just wanted everyone to feel them in the ring along with me. Tonight, that's what..." Inhaling a shaky breath as sobs creep in. "What this win was all about. It was for my family. It's for all the hard times I've gone against all the girls who have bashed them. Who have called them B+ players. Who've said they don't deserve to be the longest reigning Diva's Champion and the World Heavyweight Champion. To all of them. My win on the grandest stage in WWE was for all the people who have ever bashed my family."

"What a beautiful moment. Brie Bella, ladies and gentlemen, speaking from the heart after an emotional Wrestlemania pre-show victory with the rest of the Total Divas against Team Blonde and B.A.D. I would be remiss if I didn't ask about your husband, Roman Reigns, who is challenging Triple H – The Game, The King of Kings, a surefire Hall of Famer when it's all said and done – for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship tonight. Do you think he'll be walking out of Wrestlemania as the new champion tonight?"

"What kind of question is that, Renee? Of course I think my husband will be walking out as WWE World Heavyweight Champion. Everything you said about Triple H is true, but none of that matters tonight. All that matters is Roman will put on the performance of his life. He doesn't need the adoration of the fans or a harpy bitch wife and an out of touch old man father-in-law pulling the strings to make him champion. All he needs is the love and support of his family; me, his daughter, his parents, his best friend Dean Ambrose, his cousin the Usos, that is what will pull him through and lead the way for him to take his Championship back. Believe that."

* * *

It's over in a blur... She almost doesn't believe it's real, that Roman's holding the championship again, but there are JoJo's excited squeals, his brother and his father's hollers, his mother's quiet sobs and his sisters yelps. The cacophony of all those noises make her realize it _is_ real and there it is blaring through the speakers of the stadium... **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND YOUR NEW WWE WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION ROOOOOOOOOOOMAN REEEEEEEEEEEEEIGNS.**

"Daddy did it," Whispered reverently in her ear by JoJo and she clutches tight at the little girl as they make their way down to the ring. "Sure did," Murmured as a smacking kiss is left against the seven year old's tawny curls.

"I got everything right here," Right there, the deep rumble of his voice rushing through her, as he pulls her and JoJo close. "My girls, my championship."

"Not quite everything..." A small giggle. "At least not yet. Soon, though, soon you will have everything. Now, we can try. Now that I've," A shaky breath. "Retired."

* * *

 _settle down with me/cover me up/cuddle me in_

"Really?" Brie admonishes, shaking her head as Roman reaches for her, the moment she steps out of her panties, stopping her from grabbing her pajamas while they're in the bathroom. "Your daughter is, like, a foot away from this door."

"You've always been hard to resist..." A large hand sliding along the bare globe of her right breast.

"You're gonna have to. At least," A soft purr, chocolate meeting steel, from behind thick lashes. "For tonight, anyway. Tomorrow's a whole new day..." Pausing to rise, so their lips meet in a warm, tender kiss. "Champ."

 _settle down with me/and i'll be your safety/and you'll be my lady_

Tomorrow is a whole new day and he's back from New York after doing the first post-Mania promotional appearance at the Today Show and there's RAW for later, back in Texas, and they're soaking in the tub of the bathroom. The same bathroom they were in almost 24 hours ago, but there's no little girl sleeping behind the door in the bedroom, they're alone, and everything they couldn't do then, they're going to do now.

"Ro..." The two letters breathless and heady as Roman's hands cup Brie's breasts, tweaking her rock hard nipples. "I want to taste every bit of you. I've missed everything about you." Lustful and dark, the bass of his voice spiraling to her core.

"You first..." Insistent as she pushes his hand away, and his dick leaps at attention, straining for the sweetness of her mouth, which makes her cherry lips quirk as she raises an eyebrow. "Ignore that. He's getting a head of himself. Forgetting that I made a promise on the plane ride over here, that I was gonna take care of my lady first."

"There's away around that y'know... A way where we can both get what we want."

Roman's mouth goes dry at the prospect. That and the sight of Brie's wet body rising from the bath. Her almond sunkissed skin glistens as she steps out of the bath and beckons for him to follow. Still wet and dripping, she guides him to the bedroom, guiding him to the bed and pushing him down onto the sheets. She loosens her hair, letting it fall and allowing it to cling to her wet body.

Crawling over Roman, Brie lowers her face to his and tugs his bottom lip between her teeth for a second before sinking lower, her pussy rubbing over the head of his dick for a brief second as her mouth adorns his chest with licks and nips of her teeth. His hands grasp her head as she reaches his stomach, her hand already circling his dick, fisting it hard and slow. Her wrist twists expertly as she flicks her tongue over the tip.

"Shit, Brianna..." He groans loudly.

Her mouth covers the tip, her lips tightening as she sucks gently before letting him go with a soft pop.

"C'm here, baby, let me taste you..."

Her tongue swirls around the head of his dick as she twists her body around. He lifts her onto his body, moving her legs to either side of his head, his hands gripping the backs of her thighs and spreading her before him. He breathes her in, his fingers sliding up and over her ass and pulling her back to him, his tongue giving a slow swipe to her opening.

There's his fingers inside of her, twisting and pulling, her wetness like music to her ears. There's her tongue all over him, teasing the slit, her hands fondling his balls and they're both so close.

"Inside," She breaths, her voice nothing but a broken whimper. "Come inside of me, Roman."

 _kiss me like you wanna be loved/you wanna be loved/you wanna be loved/this feels like falling in love_

* * *

Who knew something so light – after all what could a pregnancy test weigh, anyway – feel so heavy in her palm? She was late and suddenly the smell of anything had her stomach turning violently. Her breasts were tender and heavy, and she was snapping at every little thing while she and Nikki were trying to work out their lingerie and accessories line Birde Bee. Her world was tilting off its axis, on the precipice of the biggest change of her life, and... She could feel the sob creeping in as the reality of being alone loomed while she was inside their master bedroom.

She feels like such a big baby, standing there, tears streaming down her face as her sobs get louder and louder, but how is she supposed to do this without him? He wants this – a baby, a family – as much, if not more than she does, and he isn't here and it feels wrong and she hates this, him because he's supposed to be here.

"Nikki..." She sobs into the phone, not knowing when she even reached for her phone until she hears her sister's voice.

"Oh my God, Brie, are you okay? Why are you crying?"

"It's stupid, never mind. Just, um, don't hang up. I'm late and I have a pregnancy test in my hand and I can't do this alone, and Roman's doing some interview for Sportscenter or he's training or signing, and I need you."

"You can always call him. You know he'd drop everything, including a match right now, if he knew you were taking the test."

"I can't do that. If I call him, it's like I can't be on my own and I need him for every little thing, and that's not our life anymore. I can't just turn to the left and there he is. So just..."

"Brianna Monique Reigns," Nikki's tone is firm, not giving the slightest inch. "Call your husband. He's the one who should be on the phone with you. And if you don't call him, I will."

* * *

 _will you stay in our lovers story/if you stay you won't be sorry/cause we believe in you_

"Ro..." His whole body tenses, the sound of Brie's small voice reaching his ear through the phone. She sounds so far away and it's obvious she's been crying. His heart breaks because he can't take her in his arms. She's home and he's half way across the country, California palms swaying from the view of his hotel room.

He swallows thickly, fingers sifting through his hair, and it's hard to bite back the growl swelling in his chest.

"I'm late..." Two words and his world slows to a complete stop. These are the words he's been waiting to hear for so long, since – if he's being honest – the first time he saw her and was bewitched by those bottomless chocolate eyes.

"I wish you were here..." Gutting him like a knife, his stomach dropping to the soles of his feet and the pieces of his heart, stabbing like broken glass.

"Are you..." He can barely get the words out, his throat tight like a vice and his tongue like sandpaper because he should be there with her, setting his watch, holding her as they wait.

"Don't go anywhere. Set your watch and I'll set the egg timer I brought into the bathroom, okay?"

 _soon you'll grow so take a chance/with a couple of kooks/hung up on romancing_

"Pregnant..." Nothing more than a breathless tremble and it's like she's right in front of him, he can see her lithe frame shaking, her cherry lips tremulous and those chocolate eyes wide with wonder, gleaming with happiness.

"I should fucking be there," More angry than he intends and of course she's dismissing the notion, "Don't say that. You were with me. Just because you weren't right next to me, doesn't mean you weren't with me. I'm just a mess right now, which always happens when I'm away from you for too long. All that matters is this is finally happening, we're going to have a family."

"I should still be there..."

"It's not like I can't fly out for Smackdown or for RAW next week. Like I said, what matters is we're going to have our family."

"Don't fly out. I'll be the one doin' the flying. They don't call me Superman for nothin'."

A burst of giggles, like music to his ears and his heart is put back together and swelling when he hears her say, "Did you hear that, baby? Daddy's coming home."

 _daddy's coming home. daddy's coming home. daddy's coming home._

* * *

"Peach?" Roman's nose wrinkles and Brie laughs as she moves freely through their kitchen, rising to her tip toes to reach for the buckwheat flower she needs to make pancakes. She's about nine weeks now and the baby – according to her doctor – is the size of a grape, but she refuses to call the baby 'it' just because they don't know the sex yet.

"Jane," Referring to the main character of her new obsession _Jane The Virgin_. "Called her baby peach, and in two weeks time the baby will be the size of a peach, you know."

"My son is not being called a peach," His tone is firm, impressive arms crossing over his chest and she laughs, glossy waves spilling around her shoulders. "Your son? Who says," Her tone is breezy, continuing to move, now grabbing honey. "Peach is a boy? She," Emphasizing the word. "Could be a girl."

Those arms that are so easy to fall into, wrap around her still trim waist, and she sinks into the warmth of his broad chest, sighing as he slips a hand underneath her tank top, fingers spreading around the small curve that has started to develop. There's a flutter of her heart and in her stomach, too. She tilts her head back and murmurs, "My stomach's fluttering. Like Peach knows it's you."

And even though Roman remains firm that they're having a boy, he calls the baby Peach. Nothing was sweeter than hearing those words spilling from Brie's soft voice.

* * *

"This is the prettiest pink," JoJo proclaims as they walk through Home Depot together. "This is the color the nursery should be." She jumped at the idea of having a little sister, latched onto the idea with both hands and hasn't let go, insisting along with Brie that Peach is a girl.

"What if you have a little brother?" Roman feels like the lone voice crying out into the wilderness, still clinging to the hope of a boy.

"Tell Daddy he's being silly Brie," JoJo giggles, shaking her head. "Peach is a girl. Duh." Her suddenly bored tone is a perfect imitation of Nikki and Brie fights the urge to burst out laughing.

She snickers, swallowing the boisterous laughter on the tip of her tongue and reaches out, grabbing a completely different swatch. It's a soft yellow with a bright tone underneath. It's perfect. "What about this color?" She asks, holding up the swatch. "It's still pretty enough for a girl, but yellow is a nice color for a boy, too."

JoJo puts her hand on Brie's burgeoning belly and with all the hormones rushing through her, it's hard to hold back the sudden onslaught of tears. There's a flutter against the little girl's palm and a giggle escapes her lips. Big sable eyes stare up at Brie and then her head is nodding vigorously. "Peach says she likes yellow."

* * *

Brie's only allowed in the nursery once the paint as completely dried, under strict orders of Roman, even though she insisted she could help as long as she wore a mask, he was adamant about not taking any chances. His arm wraps around her, hand sliding underneath her shirt, like always now and his fingers stretch out across the predominant bump.

A kiss against the glossy waves of her hair and he asks, "Why yellow?"

"Dandelion," She corrects laughing as he mutters, "excuse me," in a snotty tone, which has her pushing back against him and then he's tickling her before scooping her up and as she regains her breath, she tells him, "It's bright, like our future and Peach's, too."

* * *

They have a full house with Summerslam just around the corner because in less than four weeks Brie won't be traveling any more due to the stress that could be put on the baby, and JoJo is almost as excited for the baby shower that's happening as Brie is. She's running through the house, grabbing everyone that comes through the front door and leading them to the back yard, Brie on her heels, giggling at the little girl's enthusiasm.

Roman laughs as he follows them while JoJo has Nikki by the hand and Dean grumbles, "You two are fucking giving my girl baby fever. I should cash in the briefcase right now."

"Like you don't want to see Nikki with a tiny Ambrose in her belly."

"I ain't the type to play Daddy. That's your deal, Romeo."

"Till she turns those chocolate eyes on you and says I want to have your baby. Your tune's gonna change then, for sure."

"The future women's champ onsie is my favorite," Brie murmurs, snuggling into Roman's chest after everyone's gone home. "Now that Nikki's got the all clear and she's wrestling again, I've been thinking about coming back after Peach is born."

"As long as it's something you want, you know I support you 100%."

There's a searing kiss pressed to his lips from her and they're a tangle of arms and limbs, he's hesitant, not putting his full weight on her and Brie arches into his solid, muscular frame saying, "You're not gonna hurt me or Peach. I need to feel you, Ro. All of you, every inch. Please."

And he's right there, sinking between her legs, as she spreads them to accommodate the familiar weight of his muscles and then he's inside and it's everything.

* * *

On November 15, 2016 Ella Patricia Katherine Reigns is born.

It's the next morning and Brie is slowly waking up to the familiar bass of Roman's voice. He's speaking soft and through the haze of sleep, she sees Ella in his arms. She looks so tiny inside those massive arms, like – and she giggles – a peach, but she knows her daughter couldn't be more safe.

"I wasn't there when Mommy found out she was pregnant," He's saying as he bounces her. "But I'll be there every step of the way as you grow up. I promise. You never have to doubt that I'll be there for you."

"You don't have to tell Ella," Brie says, fighting back a yawn and Roman turns in her direction. "You're going to be there for her, she knows. She's known you'll be there since I told you she was inside of my tummy."

"I'm never gonna stop letting her know." A kiss to the soft crown of Ella's dark hair. "Ever." And there come the tears because his tone is so strong and so sincere.

"You look so beautiful," The bed shifts under his weight and a kiss to her cheek. "Daddy is a such a smooth talker, Ells. Even though Mommy looks like a mess. He'll always say she's beautiful. You need to find a guy just like a Daddy."

"No boys ever. Do you hear me, little lady, no boys." And all Ella does is stare back at Roman, blinking while Brie giggles and pulls her into her arms, peppering her chubby cheeks with kisses. "Don't worry, Peach, your big sister JoJo and I will make sure Daddy doesn't scare away any boys. Besides," A tickle to her soft tummy. "I'll hit them with a Bella Buster if anyone dares to break your heart. Yes, I will."

It's a long road coming back to the ring, but Brie is finally ready and feels like she's in shape enough to when Summerslam rolls around the following year. She and Nikki are back together and the familiar stretch of Lycra against her skin feels more wonderful than it has any right to. She's nervous and everything's suddenly hitting her, and she feels like she might throw up.

And there's a strong hand on her wrist and the familiar smell of warm sandalwood. Roman.

Underneath the sandalwood is the smell of lavender and baby powder and there's the soft coo of, "Mama," and there's Ella snuggled into the curve of his biceps, big grey eyes staring and a gummy smile hinting at one or two baby teeth coming through, and everything falls away.

"There's Mommy's pretty peach," Soft and her arms reach for her chubby baby. "Look at you!" She squeals, taking in Ella's black Brie Mode 2.0 t-shirt and her matching tulle skirt with red leggings and black boots while a sparkling red headband with a flower on the side sits on her head.

"I picked out Ella's outfit!" JoJo states proudly, bouncing on her heels. The nine year old is dressed in the old school Brie Mode t-shirt with a red and black plaid shirt wrapped around her waist and ripped up black jeans.

"You guys are gonna make me cry... I can't cry right now..." Brie chokes back a sob, but JoJo reigns her in. "You can cry when you and Aunt Nikki beat up Sasha and Bayley. You're supposed to be in Brie Mode so get ready to kick their butts."

"We'll be right here cheering you guys on, baby." And Brie notices, for the first time, Roman's wearing the Brie Mode 2.0 shirt and then there's Nikki right in her ear, "C'mon Brie, let's show them whose ring this really is."

A Bella Buster later and with Brie pinning Sasha for the win, everything was falling into place. And in the ring with her while Dean and Nikki celebrated together were Roman, JoJo and Ella. Her life couldn't be better if she had planned it out to the last detail. Her future was as bright as the yellow in her daughter's nursery.

Their future was as bright as dandelion.


End file.
